Lullaby for a Hero
by Allen C. Walker
Summary: A simple story about a girl at the age of 11 who sacrificed herself to save the Kazekage Gaara. A true hero was born then. This is how Gaara repays for what this girl had did for him. Read and find out what happens. Rated T for some violence and possibly a good bit of blood. May change it later, depeneds on how it turns out. Heads up: this story will be updated when I have time.
1. Flashback

Flashback *just a glimpse*:

"Can you hear the ninjas call? Can you hear my call now? The world is so beautiful now. Can You come back? Can you hear them right now? We're all calling you back. We want you to come home. To us, right now. We miss you so dear right now my friend. Please come." Gaara sung. He had tears. I want to come back but I know I can't. Not now at least. I died at the age of 11 in an all out war to save Gaara's life. This is how my life ended. I'm the girl who died to save the Kazekage of the village in the sand.


	2. Chapter 1: meeting Kakashi and his team

It been a long day here in town. I had been at school for a long 7 1/2 hours. I had grown tired throughout the day. Though, lunch was actually freaking amazing. Kakashi Hatake, the jonin of Konohagakure village, and his team Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hinata, and Sasuke Uchiha had come during my lunch. I just couldn't believe there were ninjas in MY school. I was a bit surprised. I hadn't met another ninja in a very long time.

I didn't know what to do when that happened. That happened only a couple hours ago though. I'm home now chilling in my room with my twin sister Anne and my friend Kennedy. We just talked and laughed about some stupid yet hilarious things that had happened recently. Like when this guy, Izzy Mandolian, slapped Francis Kenny Michael upside the head calling him an idiot and laughed.

It's been a great day. I even got a chance to talk to Kakashi and his team. Well, once they were told about me being a ninja. It was just amazing. I'm rather glad to be a ninja. Even though it comes with a great price, but it's worth it.


	3. Chapter 2: Sunagakure the hidden village

After a long day at school me and Kennedy had gone back to the house to chill. Well, Kennedy was going to chill. I had to sharpen my kunai and shuriken. Being a ninja isn't as easy as people think it is. It is hard work. It takes time, patience, focus courage, and guts.

Out of all the ninjas, I am the youngest one. It's a little odd but you get use to it after a while. To be honest, I enjoy being a ninja. During the time I've been one, I've met tons of people, fought thousands of foes and been to all sorts of amazing villages in all sorts of places. I have gained tons of epic and amazing memories through my travels and missions.

One of my favorite memories is getting to go to Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. To tell ya the truth, it's just amazing there. It's a decent village. While I was there I got to meet the Kazekage Gaara and just wow, it was just freaking epic. Once I met him, I met his brother Kankuro and sister Temari.

"Haha omg that had to be epic dude. I just can't believe you met Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Lucky, wish I could of met them. Especially Gaara. He must of been a joy to handle." Kennedy had said. It's true though. Gaara was a joy to handle since I had to escort him back to Sunagakure. In one piece that is.

"Hehe, ya it was. Even argued with Kankuro about freaking puppets. It was all good till I socked him in the face unexpectedly catching him off guard only because he deserved it." I sad just smiling trying my best to not laugh. It's all true though. I did sock Kankuro in the face. He deserved it and Gaara and Temari just laughed and allowed it.

The

That actually happened just over the weekend to. It was fun and completely worth it.

I enjoyed the trip. I hope that I can go back again soon. And when I go back, I'll take my twin sister Anne, my mom and dad, Kennedy, and hopefully my brothers Sapphire and Emerald if they are here.

It would be a blast. To go to a village like that with my family. And at the same time meet up with Gaara and his siblings again. I look forward to that day. I hope that day comes soon...


End file.
